Teenage Hormones
by mrwizard70
Summary: These are some of the stories I think up in my pervert moments. I publish them so other guys like me can get a good sex read.


**Hello and welcome to my first Chapter of Teenage Hormones.**

**This is modeled off my life by the way (I wish this happened to me)**

A car pulled up next to my bike,

"Hurry up and pass me" I thought to myself

Lindsey Stewart leaned out the window and I almost shited myself while riding a bike.

"Hey Jack!" She laughed at my expression, "just stop when you get to the bottom of this hill...

_3 hours earlier _

Well here goes nothing I thought to myself. This was my first dance, and it looked like both of the girls who I thought might possibly maybe ask to dance or dance with. Then I saw Lindsey join the line. I didn't really know her, but she was in my 1st 2nd and 5th period classes. She might just be my best shot for anything at all this dance.

_At the dance..._

Well then... never mind about anything like dancing with anyone else...lets just watch the sluts and the smokers grind each other. I thought I caught Lindsey's eye on me for a bit. Maybe I'm imagining it...

When the dance ended I walked out, hearing parties mentioned, but of course not directly to me. I got on my bike and started home.

_Present_

"I assume you are going to explain why you were leaning out the window of your car to try and talk to someone you have never said more then 10 words to!?"

"Well yeah.." she said shyly, " Do you know about the party texts?"

"What? What are party texts" I ask, confused,

"Party texts is when all the girls going to the dance text yes they want to grind, or no they don't want to grind. If you do want to grind then you have to chose someone to grind while at the dance, if you don't grind them, then you have to host the after-party for the dance, and you have to partner with them for the party." She says, starting to blush.

"And..." I say, still confused.

"I picked you because their weren't a lot of guys to chose from, and then... didn't grind." She says getting even redder.

"So this means what?" I ask.

"Just get in the car!" she yells "I'm taking you to my party because that's the rules and I didn't grind you." I'm starting to realize how interesting of a position I really am in.

"Ok but what am I going to tell my mom? I'm supposed to be getting home anytime now."I say, throwing my bike in the back of the car and getting in.

"Call her and tell her your going to a party. She won't stop you."

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Just do it." she hands me her phone. I dial and think about what I'm doing. Going to a party with a girl I don't really know seems fine right now, she's hot and sounds interested. I tell my mom and she says its ok. We drive up to her house and I can see quite a few cars dropping kids off. There's a line forming outside the door, Lindsey pushes past them and pulls me inside behind bustles around getting things ready and finishing off those extra details

She opens the door. Kids start flooding in talking and joking around, Lindsey gets lots of: "Sorry you got the party, should of grinded."

The dancing starts up again and me and her end up center stage somehow. It turns out she's actually good at grinding and I'm having a great time, then some kid goes: "Pair off! Truth or dare time! Everyone who wants to play go into the living room!"

I look at Lindsey, "We gotta do this to don't we." I sigh.

"Yeah" she says. We go into the living room and see a bunch of kids all sitting next to their "partner" and waiting to start. The kid who was yelling a second ago goes full blast.

"Who wants to go first!" William raises his hand and dares Sydney to kiss Ryan.

The game continues until Josh says

"Lindsey, Truth or dare?" She says dare and he says "Kiss Jack for 15 seconds"

She looks at me apolitically and starts kissing me. Josh laughs and counts. This continues for almost an hour.

"Round one!" The kid rattles off a list of people who did the dare they were given and are still playing. The game progresses quickly and soon its only us and 4 other pairs left.

"Level 2" yells that same annoying kid. "Dares are now anything besides sex goes, game moves into guest bedroom"

"whaaaaa-bedroom" is all I get off before Lindsey grabs me and drags me into the bedroom. The game continues, getting more and more dirty. Only me and Lindsey, Josh and Grace, and Jackson and Lauren are left. The dares continue until Grace says

"Lindsey, Truth or dare?" We picked truth last time, so she said

"Dare" Grace smiled evilly.

"Grind Jack with your skirt pulled up and no underwear on" Grace said "or get out!"

I look at Lindsey, and say

"What's the prize again?" She laughs and starts taking off her underwear inside her skirt. "wait you're going to!" then I am in total heaven. Holyfuckingmotherofgodthatfeelso_goood_! then we're moving downward and getting low to the ground. The other kids are laughing and clapping. Grace and the other players are looking crestfallen, especially the guys. We finish up, then I ask

"what's the prize that you would do _that_ -" Grace cuts me off:

"I won't do that... so I guess you win," she says, smiling that evil little grin. "Have fun!" All the other kids are walking out, and I turn to Lindsey and ask

"Whats the GODAM prize!" She looks at me coolly then flicks her hair over her shoulder

"The bedroom" she says then starts walking closer.

"What? The bedroom? Whats that suppos-" Then she kisses me and says "nobody will interrupt you, and you can be in the bedroom for as long as you want" my eyes go wide.

"You set me up!" I say, she smiles and kisses me again pressing her body against mine and pulling me toward the bed. We fall onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, bodies pushed together in passion and lust. She pulls at my pants and my erection pops out instantly. I'm tugging at her clothes and she pulls her shirt off. Her perfect tits practically fall into my hands, then she's on top of me sliding upwards so my dick slides past her forgotten skirt and I gasp as I slip into her body and she flexes, getting a feel for it. Then we start to move in earnest. I feel her perfect body pressed up against me and she moans uncontrollably. _So... This... Is... Sex._

The End.

**Hope you enjoy, had fun writing it. Reviews are much appreciated, as I can't show this to anybody to edit (for obvious reasons) its all self edited. **

**Sorry if I missed anything.**


End file.
